


Trade Mistakes

by EchoGhost



Series: Phanniemay & Dannymay Challenges [14]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cursed objects, Danny is the vengeful ghost hunter, Dragons, F/M, Gen, Parental Bonding AU, Role Swap AU, Valerie is the half ghost hero, character turned into a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGhost/pseuds/EchoGhost
Summary: This is inspired by the Role Swap AU by Phangirl96 and Anthropwashere of Tumblr, in which Valerie is the half-ghost hero and Danny is the vengeful ghost hunter.This fic is based on the Parental Bonding episode, but Paulina isn't the one going to the dance with Danny and she isn't getting the amulet either.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Valerie Gray
Series: Phanniemay & Dannymay Challenges [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847095
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally did this first chapter for DannyMay 2020 prompt day 15.

Axion labs had been spending the better part of a week going through the heaps of inventions they had gotten on loan from the Government which had been originally invented by the now-defunct FentonWorks.

Most of the pile had been ignored just by their sheer ridiculous nature. Why a ghost toaster? And the Weasel looked like a souped-up leaf blower. Although the information on the thermos sounded promising. 

Valerie currently held the collapsible fishing pole in her hands. It seemed ordinary enough, despite the unbreakable fishing line. She shrugged and figured it was harmless.

"Hey sweetheart," her father greeted happily as he made his way into the lab, "whatcha looking at?"

She showed off the pole, "what do you think they were gonna do with this one?"

"Fish for ghosts?" 

"More like fish for ghost fish." Valerie joked but couldn't help but wonder what her life would be like if the GIW hadn't closed down FentonWorks so early after she got her powers.

"Wanna give it a whirl?" Her dad asked with a playful grin, "I mean we've gotta test it anyway."

After about 15 minutes of staring into the swirling green void of the Ghost Portal and getting nothing her dad sighed. "Well, this is a bust. I better mark it-" he stopped and looked around, "oh darn I left the clipboard on my desk. I'll be right back sweetheart." He quickly handed her the pole and darted off.

"Wait Daddy what am I supposed to do with this? Do I reel it in or-" she felt a shudder run through her and felt a violent tug on the fishing line. "oh no."

Before she could react, a dragon, an honest to god _dragon_ , walked out of the portal with the fishing line between its razor-sharp teeth.

"I want to go!" It roared dropping the hook on Valerie's head just barely missing her hair.

"Go where?" She dropped the fishing pole and held up her hands trying to calm the beast.

"I have to go!" It roared again and swung its tail knocking Valerie off her feet.

"Hey, there's no need for all that!" Valerie shifted into her Wraith form and floated up, "can't we just talk for a minute?"

The dragon roared again and Valerie wondered how her Dad had not heard any of this. Either way, she knew she didn't have much time so she put her inhibitions aside and wrestled the angry dragon to the ground. Luckily it didn't take too long and the dragon changed back into a girl in a medieval dress.

"I just wanted to go to the ball," the ghost lamented, "but my horrid mommy won't let me!" She wailed before diving back into the portal.

Valerie changed back to normal and let gravity take hold just as her dad finally made it back into the lab. 

"Sorry that took so long. I got to talking to-" he stopped dead noticing how still she was in the center of the lab, "what happened?"

Valerie spun on a dime and plastered on her biggest good girl grin, "Nothing Daddy, everything's fine!" She scooped up her bag that had somehow gotten on the floor. "I should really go home and study. Good luck with your report!" She gave her dad a quick peck on the cheek and made her way out of the lab before he could protest.

* * *

The whole school was abuzz with hype for the upcoming school dance. Valerie was pretty excited with it being her first high school dance after all. She was looking forward to the dress shopping trip with her friends later that week, but she still didn't have a date. Sure she could always go with Kwan as long as he was still free, but she didn't really want to go as someone else's stand-in.

During lunch, she, along with the rest of the student body, watched the awkward exchange between Fenton and Paulina. He somehow lost his balance standing still and stammered his way through his introduction that only got him laughed at. It was bad enough to give her second-hand embarrassment.

Sure Fenton was a bit of a dweeb, but he didn't deserve that. Plus with his family having to move to Elmerton after all the ghost stuff started, she sort of felt responsible.

"Hey Danny." Valerie greeted cautiously.

"Oh, hi Valerie." He looked around confused, "what's up?"

"I," she hesitated just now noticing how cute he was. "Was just wondering if you had plans for the dance."

His shoulders slumped, "Haven't you heard? I had the audacity to ask Paulina." He slammed his locker angrily but then recoiled, as if the noise scared him.

"So no backup plans?"

He turned to face her and shook his head. "No, and now I'm probably just going to stay home."

"Or you could go with me?"

He perked up at that, "really?" Then he squinted at her in suspicion, "this isn't some elaborate prank is it?"

"What? Of course not! I would never!" She stammered out and felt her bag pass through her now intangible shoulder spilling its contents between them.

They both dropped down to gather her things and they had a brief moment where they reached for the same book and their fingers touched.

Still embarrassed from dropping her things she grabbed the last book and ran off before she said or did anything else.

* * *

Had Valerie really asked him out? Danny stood in the hallway and watched her run off, his head still reeling. 

Maybe his luck was turning around after all. He looked down and saw a gold necklace with a bright green gem. "Did that fall out of Val's bag too?" He picked it up and wondered if he had ever seen her wear it before. 

"Hey Fenta-relli." Sneered Dash as he roughly pushed past Danny. "Whatcha got there?"

"I, uh, it's not mine." Danny stammered suddenly feeling like he was a thief caught red-handed. 

"Oh no, I think it is! Why don't ya show us?" Dash teased as he pinned Danny against the lockers. "Put it on."

"No. It's not mine. I need to return it." Danny tried to wiggle free but it was no use.

The quarterback snatched the necklace and easily closed the clasp around Danny's slender neck. "And don't you dare take it off until school's over." Dash gave him one final shove and laughed as he headed off to class.

Danny waited until the jocks were gone before he tried to reach for the clasp. If he wasn't allowed to take it off yet he could at least loosen it, right? His fingers passed over the cool metal but he couldn't find the seam.

Great, he really couldn't take it off.

* * *

The week went by in a blur and Valerie was beyond excited for the dance, but hadn't actually told anyone who she was going with.

She had a feeling the other A-listers might tease her for her choice, or call it a charity case, but she was more worried about the boys picking on Danny.

Speaking of Danny, he was sitting alone on the front steps. She almost didn't recognize him in that turtle neck.

"Hey there." Valerie greeted him with a smile which quickly fell once she really got a good look at him. "You okay?"

"I got in a fight with my friends. Or I guess I should say I yelled at them until they went away."

"What happened?"

"That's the thing! I don't know! I've been so angry lately and I'm lashing out at everyone. And I just want this stupid thing to get off of me!"

During that last outburst, it looked like Danny's eyes were green and glowing. But that didn't make sense, she was very sure his eyes were blue.

"That's right! The necklace!" He pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal the golden chain and emerald jewel, "Look it fell out of your bag the other day and Dash made me wear it but I think he broke it because I can't get it off. Can you fix it?" Danny looked up at her pleading, desperate.

His eyes turned green again, the pupils slit like a cat, no, reptilian.

Valerie hesitated because something supernatural was definitely going on, but quickly recovered. "Yeah, of course, let me take a look."

He let out a sigh of relief and leaned forward so she would have better access.

She ran her fingers across the chain and was surprised to see how seamless it was. Too seamless. "Uh, where was the clasp again?"

"It should be in the middle, I think."

"Danny, I don't see it. Or feel it. I don't know how we're gonna get this off."

"Can't... get it... off?" Danny quietly muttered, "I need it off."

She watched his shoulders tense as his breathing got more ragged.

"Need it off." Danny's voice came out rugged and low, lower than she had ever heard him speak before.

Then he screamed and the next thing she knew there was a giant dragon where Danny had just been. Specifically the same ghost dragon she had fought earlier that week.

And it was wearing the same necklace Danny was. No, _he_ was still wearing it.

"Gonna make him _pay_." Dragon Danny growled before leaping up into the air and flying over the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the episode ends

Valerie stood frozen on the steps of the school. Still, despite what she had seen, she couldn't believe it.

A scream from the practice fields out back drew her back to reality. This was a ghost thing. She had to handle it.

Even if it _was_ Danny.

She didn't have time to transform, and even if she did, there were too many witnesses. 

She ran through the school, figuring going straight would be faster. She passed Sam and Tucker and considered telling them about Danny, but then his roar echoes through the cavernous halls.

She bursts through the back doors in time to see Danny's claws ripping up the football field as he tried to catch the object of his rage. Dash was lucky he was so quick, but he was running out of room, and it was only a matter of time before Danny caught him.

But what was she supposed to do? It was still Danny under all those scales and fury.

“It’s your fault!” Danny screamed as he slammed his claws into the ground blocking Dash’s escape as he backed him up into the brick wall of the athletic center. “You did this to me!”

Valerie ducks into the nearby hedge and transforms, hoping she can just distract Danny long enough for Dash to escape.

Dash is clearly as confused as he is terrified as he stares up at the vengeful dragon. "Mr. Dragon, sir, I don't know what you're talking about."

Danny kicks his head back and blows a huge plume of green fire into the sky before snatching Dash up and pulls him in close to his snarling jaws, "Apologize!"

Valerie flies up to his eye level, doing her best to ignore Dash's sniveling. "Hey, it's okay. Look how sorry he is." 

Danny's reptilian eyes darted from her floating ghost form to the quivering jock in his clawed grip.

Dash for once wasn't a total idiot and nodded in agreement, "Yeah I'm super sorry. Won't do it again!"

Danny's eyes narrowed, "Promise?"

Dash nodded so hard Valerie figured he'd give himself a migraine later.

Danny gently set the boy down and heaved a deep breath before his eyelids fluttered, and he passed out, slowly shifting back to his regular self. 

Dash just gapped upon seeing that the big fearsome monster was really just puny Fenton all along. 

Valerie turned to the jock as she scooped up the unconscious boy, "Boo!"

As predicted, Dash ran off screaming. 

Valerie flew Danny to the school roof so they could have some privacy. 

She gently laid him down, then stepped back to look him over. He seemed fine now, but she also didn't think he could turn into a dragon.

She transformed back as he started to stir. 

He held his head with a mumbled, "what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

He only looked at her, eyes full of confusion, and a hint of fear.

Before she could explain, he realized where they were. "Wait, how'd I get on the roof?" The panic briefly gave him fangs.

"It's okay." She placated, "once you turned back, the ghost girl brought you up here to recover."

"Ghost?" His eyes flared green, "Wait, recover from what?" The pendant was glowing so bright the light bleeds through his collar.

"Look, I don't know how to tell you this without freaking you out more. And I think it would be better for everyone if you remain calm."

“You know, normally when someone says that, it’s because they are about to give some very uncalming bad news,” Danny said, on the verge of hyperventilating.

“Okay, valid.” Valerie placated, “But can you try to breathe anyway?”

Danny slumped and closed his eyes, trying his best to regulate his breathing.

Valerie takes a breath of her own and waits until he opens his, thankfully blue again, eyes before she starts. “I think that necklace is some kind of ghost artifact or something.”

Danny instinctively reaches for the broach, and she’s not sure if he even notices that he did.

“I think it’s cursed.”

“Ghost artifacts? Curses? I don’t understand.”

“I don’t really get it myself, but it seems like when you get angry or upset, it changes you.”

“What do you mean change?” he got up from his spot on the roof, not bothering to brush off the loose gravel that clung to his jeans.

Not wanting to beat around the bush any longer, she just said it, “You turned into a dragon, Danny. And if we don’t find a way to get that off of you, it’ll probably happen again.”

A single laugh burst from Danny’s lips, “Dragons? No! Look, my parents may have been right about ghosts, but I’ve got to draw the line somewhere. Dragons aren’t real, and even if they were, people just don’t turn into them.”

“Why would I lie about this? I watched it happen! When we couldn’t get that stupid necklace off, you freaked out, turned into a dragon, and went after Dash!” Valarie regretted losing her temper when she saw that broken look in those big baby blues.

“Did I hurt him?”

She was quick to reassure him, “No, no, of course not. Just spooked him a little. Honestly, the worst you did was tear up the football field.” she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Now let’s go inside and work on a plan to get that off of you.”

“Are you insane?” his eyes flared that ghastly green as he pulled himself away from her. “I can’t go in there! It’s not safe!”

“Danny, wait!”

He didn’t listen. Instead, he started to back away from her, stumbling slightly as he went. “I’m a ticking time bomb, Valerie. What if I hurt someone? What if I hurt _you_?”

“You’re not going to hurt me, Danny.”

“You don’t know that, and I can’t take that risk!”

Before she could even think of something to say to console him, he ran past her and threw himself off the roof.

* * *

Danny woke up to a feeling of weightlessness. He opened his eyes expecting his dream to fill his vision with stars or the moon. 

He is confused when everything is blue. 

The wind blew his hair back and stung his eyes and made them water. He fell through something white and wet, and that's when it finally dawned on him that he was awake, and he was falling out of the sky. 

The scream was ripped out of his throat before he could even make a sound. He flailed his arms, but that just made him tumble through the air. 

All he could think of was how if he really were falling to his death, he'd never get to go to the dance.

He felt something hot on the spot just above his chest and heard something tear. There was a sharp tug from behind him.

Then he wasn't falling anymore.

He opened his eyes cautiously and realized he was hovering a few inches above a body of water. He had no idea where he was but was starting to piece together how he got there.

Ghost dragon curse. He hadn't taken the news well.

He sighed and turned to see what it was that had saved him.

Leather-like blue wings flapped gently behind him, keeping him aloft. _His_ wings.

Panic swelled in his chest like a lead balloon. Out of reflex, he reached for the pendant, his nails clicked against the stone. He looked down and noticed his shirt was missing, that must have been that tearing noise he heard during the fall.

Then he noticed his claws.

Worry spread in him like wildfire as he looked himself over. He scratched at his hands as if he could take the dragon features off like a bad costume. 

He finally looked down and sees his reflection. Terrified to see not only the wings, but a mouth full of fangs, ghastly green eyes, and he just couldn't take it. 

Shame shifted to rage.

Ghosts did this to him. _Ghosts_ ruined his parent's business. Ghosts ruined _everything_.

And he was going to hunt down and destroy every last one of them. 

But first, he needed to get this cursed necklace off.

He tugged and tugged on the thick chain, barely able to get his fingers underneath. 

Claws tear into his flesh, and his fingers clawed against metal and scales.

He doesn't care. Raw determination and vengeance are all he can think about. 

He hardly noticed how much his body shifted from dragon to human. He didn't really feel it when the claws tear into his fragile human skin, how it quickly heals itself and is replaced by thick scales. 

He isn't sure how or when, but he found himself with his back half-buried in the earth, the wings behind him bent and broken in uncomfortable angles. That only made him angrier. He wasn't supposed to have wings in the first place, so why did it matter if they were damaged, why should it hurt him.

The chain finally snapped.

The curse was ripped out of him, and he felt every inch of it.

He collapsed into the dirt, his breath ragged as he just tried to focus on his humanity. 

His neck still had scratches, his back ached from the forceful removal of the broken wings, and worst of all, the rage didn't die down. He was still _so_ angry. 

Once he got his bearings, he was able to make his way back to school.

He was surprised that when he finally did make it back that he didn’t get in any trouble for skipping his first two periods. It turned out, showing up to school topless, dirty, and a little bloody after being missing for an hour gives you a free pass.

When he got home after school, he found a package on the front step for him. It's labeled from some company called Dalv co. He never heard of them but opened it up in his room anyway. He figured it was probably just a free sample of something stupid.

Inside he finds something that sparks a special kind of joy. Maybe this is that feeling people talk about when they referred to Christmas Morning.

He pulled out the ecto gun and lined up his eye to the scope. 

He was done being the victim. And this was just what he needed to fight back.

**Author's Note:**

> The title, Trade Mistakes, is a Panic At The Disco song that I think really suits this couple normally and it works as a pun to use it here.


End file.
